


The Return

by Periwinkle39



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Lyanna Stark Lives, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle39/pseuds/Periwinkle39
Summary: In which Lyanna, scared and rash and thinking she could not face her family, ran away to hide herself and her son from Robert, but finally returns to Westeros with her now 15-year-old son.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	The Return

The news of Robert Baratheon’s death is a relief. It’s been so long, but a mother never stops worrying about potential threats against her son’s life, especially when there’s a man out there who would have cause to kill Jon and who wouldn’t hesitate if the moment presented itself. Even if he never knew Jon existed, Lyanna could never quite put that fear away until now.

The news of Ned’s death is something else, something that stirs for the first time in fifteen years, that compels the young girl she once was who stowed away on a ship with a babe in her arms to be brave, to finally face the past she ran away from. The past that stares her in the face every time she looks at her son, so like the brother now gone, another Stark death that may be laid at her feet. Now more than ever, Lyanna wonders if it’s time, not just to return but to make amends. Ned’s daughters remain in King’s Landing, in the hands of the people who killed their father, and so Lyanna has a mission.

She has always been honest with Jon, if for no other reason to avoid him creating silly stories in his head about the father he will never know. He is young, but he understands. More than that Jon is eager to finally find out who he is, learn about the place he has only heard about in her stories: Winterfell.

* * *

Penetrating the Red Keep is risky, but in the end they don’t have to. All of them leave the castle to see the Baratheon princess off. Lyanna thinks such a pretty thing could never have been sired by Robert, but she shakes the thought away. It’s Jon who points out the slim red-haired girl among them, who is only recognizable to Lyanna as another Stark for the sad look in her eyes. Lyanna recognizes herself even if the girl’s features are not like her own. The crowd is primed—hot and hungry—so the melee almost takes no effort to start. Jon finds the girl in a crowd of men, smites them all in a matter of seconds.

“Are you Sansa Stark?” he asks breathlessly.

* * *

She nods at the boy in front of her, and before she can say anything else, he throws a dark cloak over her. Sansa can’t see but she hears the boy and another voice, a woman talk as they hold her up. She doesn’t know how long it is before they are away from the crowd, doesn’t care who they are. What more horrid fate could await her than what she already faces at the hands of the Lannisters.

Finally, they pull into an alley and the three of them are standing face to face. The woman’s face is worn, but feels familiar, Northern. The boy is not a boy exactly, now that she can really see him. He looks like a memory, like her father, like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea forever. I just don't have the energy right now to commit to a(nother) full story, so hope you enjoyed this tiny view of a universe in which Lyanna is a complicated mess who sets out to right wrongs by saving Ned's daughters after he dies, and Jon and Sansa are cousins who totally fall in love like no big deal. Someday I may write more. Maybe.


End file.
